The Thin Lines of Shingetsu Rei
by J4yd3n
Summary: It was supposed to be easy. He was supposed to get closer to Yuuma and steal the Key not fall in love with him. Songfic to Thin Lines by PhemieC. PositiveShipping.


**Disclaimer I own not Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal or the song.**

**Um... Hi I'm Jayden and as a Shingetsu Rei cosplayer and fan I was heartbroken writing this.**

**Please don't hate me just listen to this amazing song, I promise you won't regret it. It's on YouTube.**

**Song: Thin Lines**

**Artist: PhemieC**

* * *

_I said a word_

_it got caught in my throat, and it burned_

_slipped off my tongue and I choked,_

_you were concerned for a second_

_then cries echoed into the night, lesson learned_

My violet eyes never strayed from the boy before him. The boy by the name of Yuuma Tsukumo. The one who was supposed to pose a threat ? Hah! Threat you say, all I saw was a teenage boy who was incapable of thinking for himself as well as unable to make it to class on time. This 'Yuuma', by name was supposed to be the one chosen by the power of ZeXal- of Astral world but what I saw in place of a hero was a bard. A clown. A fool. Whatever you prefer I was insulted to be given such a task to fool the king of fools himself it seemed like such an easy task. Repressing a scowl I put of a look of surprise and amazement. "Wow! You're Yuuma Tsukumo, the Duel Carnival Champion!" His expression was like that of a deer in the headlights or maybe such a vacant expression was the usual. This was going to be easy. I took his hand and lead him down one of my famous shortcuts silently laughing at my progress in such short time. It was to be easy, a simple task of destroying him from the inside out. It was to be easy.

_because you heard a word _

_that I said, and this word how it rang _

_in your head, it was loud and glorious, yes_

_and from where you lay on my chest _

_well, you heard it best_

"Wow Yuuma, you really are the best!" I cheered, secretly repressing a gag. God, how long would I have to support this wall that I had labeled with spray paint as 'Shingetsu Rei'. Acid burned my tongue with every word that emerged from it and complements and words of encouragement flowed like a river. It was to be easy. "Jeeze, I wish I could duel like you..." I hooked my arm in with his so I was by his side. As soon and that sentence left my mouth I swear I wanted to chew my tongue. "Well, some people have all the luck and others don't!" He laughed loudly. That sound it rang in my ears like nails on a chalkboard or after a loud pop I was sure I was going to break right then and there I couldn't take it! I felt the nails of my true form slip through the tips of my fingers, it was just a coat of flesh I needed not the condition just a body but something happened then that truly bewildered me. Yuuma unlinked arms, instead joining hands and turned to me with a smile. "Just kidding! You're a great duelist I've seen you in action. Don't sell yourself short, Shingetsu!"That comment isn't what what made me stop but rather that expression he gave me. A simple smile. It was supposed to be easy. I smiled faking an expression of overwhelming happiness but... it was supposed to be easy.

_but you held me closely while I screamed_

_and I watched the thinnest trails of green _

_run down your neck, and drip from your chin _

_thin trails of green, thin lines, on gray skin_

I grumbled as a paper was shoved in my face. "The teachers said if we bring one for someone we have to for the rest of the class. Fairness and all that..." He rolled his eyes in what I only assumed as annoyance. "What's this ?" I asked in as much an interested voice as I could muster. I took the parchment from Yuuma's hands and scanning it over. "Duh, it's a Valentine. What, did they not have them where you transferred from ?" He asked, leaning over my desk. I had to admit that was a rather snarky comment from someone who was probably unaware of how sex works. "So did you bring anything for anyone ?." Goddamnit! Suddenly I had an idea that would benefit my cover as well and add the Exp bar for my progressing plan. I shot out of my desk, a look of panic arising. "Oh shoot! I forgot it at home!" 'Shingetsu Rei' slumped back in his seat. "I made one for you but I forgot, since I was in a hurry to meet you on the way to school. He seemed to buy that story the the dunce he was. "Maybe I could stop by later and pick it up ?" He suggested, he twirled the Ou Key between his fingers with such a look of innocence that I found myself unable to tear my gaze from the sight of that buffoon from the remainder of the afternoon.

_Thin lines on gray skin_

_Thin lines on gray skin_

_where they world ends that's were we begin_

_my thin line, my thin line_

I swallowed my pride and braced myself for a never ending parade of taunts from Ailt and Misael when I returned but I knew I could shut them up with what news followed. I had kissed Yuuma Tsukumo and managed to become his 'boyfriend'. It was so simple to creep into the rabbit heart of his and devoure it whole like a mountain lion on the prowl. After Yuuma followed me home 'Shingetsu Rei' confessed his love for the boy. Going so far as to kiss him without consent. 'Shingetsu Rei' had grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close, Yuuma's lips soft against his own. Would it work ?" When Yuuma's ruby eyes fluttered shut he knew he had the brat right where he wanted him. Too bad was supposed to be easy.

"I love you, Yuuma."

But did 'Shingetsu Rei' say that ?

_I said a word_

_was it a blessing or curse?_

_Nobody knows the whole story, _

_nobody hears me but you _

_and you would have heard more if you could have I'm sure_

_and you would have heard more if you could have I'm sure_

"You're Vector ?!" Yuuma's eyes wided at the sight before him for now I did not resemble that boy who had built a bond and kissed him so tenderly. Now he only saw Vector not the nice, sweet 'Shingetsu Rei' but Vector for what he truly was. What I was, a laugh like pain with a taste of syrup echoed in his ears. It was supposed to be easy. I was so close from taking that Key but no, 'Shingetsu Rei' had to slip up... no, Vector slipped up. Why did I think I could do it ? Love him and kill him ? What the fuck was I thinking It was damn impossible and I understand why so many have tried and failed. Clearing my throat I tried to return to salvage my hatred but I couldn't. And I realized I had not destroyed Yuuma but rather 'Shingetsu Rei' and I could never return to being 'Shingetsu Rei'. No longer could I kiss him when I felt that lust that had a natural happening when he was around, tracing the veins in his hands and wrist or tasting the sweat on his body and he told me over and over just how much he returned the feeling 'Shingetsu Rei' had displayed. I clutched my fists and retracted my hand. "I won't kill you Yuuma," I sneered at him. "I want to play some more, my precious puppet." My claws cupped his chin, tilting it upward so we were barely an inch apart but no longer could Vector be 'Shingetsu Rei' and 'Shingetsu Rei' could never tasted the sugar that corrupted him and lead him to his downfall. Yuuma finally reacting by tearing away from my grasp. "I hate you!" His voice screeched rather loudly, tears forming in the corner of those eyes that had once gazed upon me so fondly. "I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed over and over like a child throwing a tantrum. I laughed. I just laughed, choking all through out, 'Shingetsu Rei's' tears spilling behind the face of Vector. "Goodbye Yuuma, until next." I waved a farewell and as I turned I could have sworn a feeling of wetness had trailed from my eyes and down my cheek. Who was I fooling ? It could never be easy.

_because you heard my word, _

_you still do with your hands, eyes and rest of you too_

_little stray on my lap, zealot, hellcat_

_can't forgive what I did to my dream-maker, _

_(has thou forsaken her?)_

_And if you knew what I knew, would you object?_

_Are we madmen or soothsayers? Truthfully, sweet heretic?_

"Well Vector, I hope you're satisfied. There goes our well-executed plan. Are you proud of your work ? Proud of how you bragged and ranted of your brilliant mind ?" Misael asked with a raised brow. It was rhetorical but it mattered not as I glanced out the window that face glancing back at me. "And would you discard the body ? No longer have we any need for it. After all, your 'perfect' plan failed." His voice was filled with a vicious toxin that was directed at me and me only.

"Must I ?"

Both of our expressions matched in surprise. I wanted to keep 'Shingetsu Rei' no, I wanted to keep Yuuma Tsukumo.

_I bit off the bit that silenced the world for you, sewed up my sin_

_With thin threads of black, thin lines on gray skin_

* * *

**Hi... um... I'm going to go cry now...**

***Drops Microphone and cries, wrapped in a blanket***


End file.
